Undying Love
by xMusicGurlx
Summary: Adele lives at her grandfather's house for a week with her little sister, Nadia. After one dark night,Adele is pulled into something deeper then she could imagine.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This story is my own. I made up these characters and their lives. :)

Prologue

"Grandpa!" Nadia shrieked happily. "Tell me another story about you and the vampires." She climbed up onto his lap. "Grandpa!" I shrieked. "Don't tell her." "It's just a story." I added. I placed my book on the end table and got up. Our parents left us in the care of your grandfather for the week while they went to the Bahamas for the anniversary. Nadia turned to me and stuck out her tongue. "So mature," I muttered under my breath. "Now now, Adele." He stated. "Don't take all of your sister's fun." I rolled my eyes and began to walk towards the door. His stories of vampires and the darkness around them were old. "Why don't you listen to my story as well, Adele?" Grandpa asked his gaze piercing my body. I sighed and returned to my seat by the fire. I curled up in the seat and looked at him. "All right then." He stated. "Where should I begin?" His piercing blue eyes went from Nadia to me. "I know now." He stated. "The story begins in a courtyard a long time ago."

"It was cold," he began. "Snow came in drifts leaving piles of snow against the surrounding buildings." A shiver went through my body. "I was young, barely 25 years old." He stated. "I was traveling through Europe when the storm hit forcing me to stop at this small town. I walked into the tavern to get a drink so my body would stop shivering." I looked away from my grandfather to the blazing fire. It radiated with a deathly glow sending more shivers down my spine. "As I continued to drink, she came in." "Who?" I suddenly blurted. Shock swept over Grandfather's face. "I want to know." I simply stated. "Jasmine," he answered. "Everything stopped as she walked in. Her pale skin radiated off her skin like the shining moon. Her eyes were like pools of sapphire." I bit my lip as he took a breath. "She walked in with the grace of a ballerina but deadly as a predator." I glanced at Nadia. Her sleeping form was cradled on his lap. "Nadia's asleep, Grandpa." I stated gazing at Nadia from my chair. I looked back up at Grandpa. He was staring out into the oblivion as if someone was there watching us. I quickly got out of my chair and kneeled down at his seat. "Grandpa!" I yelled snapping my fingers in front of his face. There was no response. I snapped several times before I screamed, "Wake up, Grandpa!!" Suddenly his blue eyes shot to me. "Adele?" he asked questionably. Confusion swept over me as he asked this question. I nodded. "I am going to take Nadia up to her room." I informed him. He nodded slowly as he handed Nadia over to me. I cradled Nadia's small form in my arms. Grandpa got up from his chair and looked around as if he was searching for something. "What's wrong?" I asked. He shook his head. "Go to bed," he ordered. "I kept ya'll up too late." I sighed and began to climb up the stairs. "Adele?" Grandpa's voice asked. I turned around to find Grandpa at the bottom of the steps. "Lock your window." He informed. I nodded and started to climb the stairs again.

* * *

_I looked around. I was standing in a courtyard decorated with blooming roses and budding daises. It was dark as midnight but I could see everything around me. "Where am I?" I muttered. I then spotted an approaching man dressed in traveling clothes. Suddenly my surrounding changed revealing snow covering everything around me. I shivered as a draft of wind went through me. The man stopped a few inches away from me. His piercing blue eyes looked around his surroundings. "Grandpa?" I asked confused. He continued to observe his surroundings as if he couldn't hear me. "GRANDPA!!" I screamed. Grandpa quickly ran into a tavern to avoid the crisp breeze. I ran in after him. _

_The warmth from the fire inside didn't stop the shivers running through my body. Grandpa sat at the bar and ordered a drink. I watched from the door. "This is just like that story." I muttered sadly. I ran my fingers through my curly brown hair. Suddenly a girl appeared in the tavern. Grandfather had described her perfectly. Her face was so beautiful, I had to look away. Her pale skin illumated her surroundings. Everything seemed to stop as she walked over to Grandpa. "Adele," a voice muttered. I looked around. Somebody was watching me. I spotted a pair of eyes watching me from the shadows of the wooden balcony. "Wake up, Adele." I muttered to myself. "I'm coming for you, Adele." The voice stated sadly. _

My eyes flashed open as I pulled myself up. It was dark in my room. I glanced at my alarm clock. **1:00 am. **I groaned and looked around. Everything was were it was before I went to sleep. I got up from my bed and walked over to my window. "Full moon," I thought as I observed the shining wonder. Suddenly a bat appeared at the window trying to get into my room. I shrieked and stepped away as it continued to fail. "Leave me alone!" I yelled even though it was just an animal. _"Adele," _a voice muttered similar to the one in my dream. The bat disappeared leaving me confused and alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

"Nadia, where are you?" I yelled happily. I jumped over a fallen tree branch and walked into a clearing. Sunlight filtered down over me through the thick canopy of leaves and branches. I tugged at my MCR shirt and looked around. It was a cloudy day but Nadia wanted to play outside, so I indulged her. "Nadia??" I yelled frantically. I looked around the trees. "She must be around here somewhere." I muttered under my breath. I pulled up my hair in a ponytail and groaned. "Nadia!" I screamed. "You need help?" a dark voice asked. I quickly turned around.

Leaning against an oak tree, was a tall man with short, black hair. The man was dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a loose black shirt that swallowed his lean frame. His skin was as white as a lily yet it radiated with a deathly gloom. His emerald eyes stared at me with an intensity that made me look away. "He looks like a model." I thought to myself. I pushed the thought away and looked back up at the man. "Sorry," I muttered. "I will get out of your way." I started to walk away. "Hey," the man yelled. "You didn't answer me question." I stopped and turned around."Why do you care?" I asked my voice serious yet scared. A breeze rustled the trees around us. "I just want to help," he answered. I glanced up the path and back at the man. "I can't find my sister." I finally groaned. "We were playing hide-and-seek and I can't seem to find her." The man smiled sending a shiver through my body. "All right then." He stated. "Let's find her then." I started to walk up the path and I could feel him following me from behind. "Just a piece of advice, whoever you are." I stated. "Keep your eyes off my ass." A laugh escaped the man making me smile.

"So what is your name?" I asked looking around a few bushes. We had stopped and I was now looking around trees and bushes. I glanced at the man. "Adrien," he answered. "I am spending time with my sister, Victoria, here." I stopped and turned to him. "So how old are you anyway?" I asked. "I can't believe I said that," I thought to myself as he answered, "17." "Me too," I added. I could feel heat form on my face so I quickly turned away. "Nadia!!" I yelled again. A giggle escaped a near-by bush. I swooped in and grabbed Nadia. She shrieked happily as she twisted and turned in my grasp. "Don't do that ever again." I hissed. She smiled and insisted to be put down. "So this is Nadia?" Adrien asked. Nadia looked at Adrien and looked back up at me. "Who that?" she asked. I looked up at Adrien. "A friend," I answered. Nadia smiled up at Adrien. "Nadia!" Grandpa's voice echoed. "Adele!" "Grandpa?" I yelled out. "Phone call," he yelled. "Go up there and grab the phone before Grandpa does something." I ordered. Nadia ran up the path leaving me alone with Adrien. "Bye!" she yelled as she ran up the path.

"So," I stated. A smile appeared on his face. "It was nice meeting you." I said. I pulled at my shirt. "It won't be the last time, Adele." Adrien stated. "Really?" I asked surprised. He suddenly appeared beside me. His fingers appeared against my face making me blush fiercely. He smiled knowing the reason why I blushed. "I sense there is a connection between us." He added. "Do you?" Shivers ran through my body as his emerald eyes stared through me. I glanced back at him. There was something about him that was different. It was like I knew him from somewhere but I didn't know where or when. It pulled at my mind making my head hurt from thinking about it. "I got to go." I stated running past him. "Bye, Adele." He yelled after me as I ran to the house.

"They are staying there for another week!" I exclaimed. Nadia looked up from her ice cream cone and nodded. "They told me over the phone." She added eating more of the strawberry ice cream. I sighed and looked around. We were standing on Grandpa's porch. It overlooked the lake a few meters away from the house. The lake was dreary at this hour. Fog covered it making it colder. "I hate this place!" I shrieked. Yet something in my heart told me there was something more here at the lake house.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

"_Where am I?" Adele muttered looking around. She was in an alleyway for sure. Yet there was something about it that seemed so familiar. Her hand went to her heart as she thought. A sharp pain went through her head as she continued to think on it. Adele decided to stop. "I'm dreaming," she thought to herself. As she thought this, a group of men appeared from the fog. Bottles decorated their dirty hands. Adele cringed as their laughter echoed through the damp air. "Out of sight, out of mind." Adele muttered quietly. Adele quickly hid in an alcove and waited as the men passed by. She could smell the whisky on their bodies as they passed by. One thing she had learned was to never mess with a group of drunken men.Nothing good came out of messing with drunken men. Adele curled and and waited as they passed her unknowingly. _

_Adele stepped out of the alcove as their laughter disappeared around the corner. She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. Dread swept over her body. Soemthing wasn't right and Adele could feel it. "This dream must be important." She muttered. "Why?" Adele looked around her surroundings. On the wet soil laid a small coin purse. It was made of red velvet and by the design it was really old . It looked worn out as if it had been passed down a family. A cry echoed through the air as if somebody had tried to move. "Somebody's hurt." She muttered. Adele ran into the dense fog. _

_Stopping at a dead end, Adele looked around again. "Hello??" Adele yelled in her dream. "Please speak or something." Adele held the coin purse to her heart as she waited for an answer. There was silence until a faint cry escaped the person's lips. Adele quickly turned around to find the person. In the corner laid a small form. Long, billowing auburn hair covered the girl's face. Clothes were scattered away from her as if a savage animal had attacked the form. "Oh my god," Adele muttered quickly falling to her knees beside the small form. The group of men flashed in her mind as she observed the girl."They...did..this to..her." Adele choked as the girl's breathing became haggard. Blood stained the girl's alabaster's skin. "She is my age." Adele thought. Adele took a deep breath. "Who are you?" Adele asked placing her hand on the girl's shoulder. A shriek escaped her lips._

Adele's eyes flashed open as she pulled herself up. The covers were off of her body as if she had fought herself in her sleep. Cold sweat covered Adele's body making her shiver. Adele observed her surroundings as she pulled her covers closer to her. The clock showed the time to be midnight. It was dark with the moonlight illuminating a small fraction of her room. The window was open letting the breeze blow gently against the white curtains. Adele quickly got up and went over to her window. "I don't remember leaving the window open." Adele muttered clearly confused. She placed her hands on the edge and looked out.

The lake shimmered with the falling moonlight. The trees swayed in the breeze as if they were dancing to a hypnotic lullaby. Adele sighed and lowered her eyes to the edge of the forest. What she saw startled her. Watching her in the shadows was a pair of emerald eyes. Her body convulsed as she continued to stare into the eyes. "Pull away," Adele thought yet her body refused the command. Fear swept over her as she continued to be frozen in her spot. _"Adele,"_ a faint voice whispered. She swiftly looked around and back to the shadows. The emerald had disappeared with the voice. Adele closed the windows and locked them close. She gingerly sat on the edge of the bed and cradled her head in her hands. "God," she murmured. "What's going on with me?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three

"It's dead out there." Adele muttered looking out of the living room window. The trees stood there still like death waiting for its next victim. They weren't like last night where they moved so beautifully. The music before had disappeared with the night leaving Adele saddened. Adele shivered and looked away from the window. The nightmare still plagued her mind yet she had pushed the fear away. The girl's terror loomed in her heart as if she had experienced the event herself. Adele had thought about telling Grandpa. Yet she was against worrying her grandfather. He had done so much and he didn't need to be worried about his oldest grandchild. "I'm going out," Adele stated out loud slipping on her flats and a jacket. "Can I come?" Nadia asked getting up from the couch. In her hand was her favorite teddy bear, Gwen. Adele had given the beear to Nadia when she was only a wee baby."Not this time, Nadia." Adele cooed kneeling down. Grandpa watched from his lounge chair. "I don't think Gwen would like it very much if you left her here all alone." Adele stated in a baby voice. Nadia looked away for a second and smiled. "All right," she agreed walking away from Adele. Grandpa smiled as he watched Nadia climb up onto the couch and return her attention to cartoons. Adele smiled and got up to her two feet back. "Be back before sundown, Adele." Grandpa stated. "Not a mintue later." Adele nodded and swiftly walked out of the lake house.

Shadows loomed around Adele as she walked down an old forest path. She had found this path when she was seven. It had been her escape when she came to the lake house before. Now it was serving her purpose again. Adele only wanted to get away. Adele stopped and sat down on a fallen oak tree. Her head ached from the night before. She cradled her head in her small, cold hands. " Go away, pain." she murmured. "Adele?" a familiar voice asked. Adele looked up to find Adrien leaning against a tree. His emerald eyes were watching her carefully. Adele got up and smiled. "Hey, Adrien." He smiled brightly. As he did this, Adele took a step back and leaned against the tree. His image changed as he continued to smile at her. He was wearing clothes that didn't match this era. It was like he wasn't supposed to exist. Adele rubbed her eyes and looked back up at him. He was back to wearing a pair of blue jeans and a tight black shirt. "Are you okay?" he asked. Adele could feel his arm wrap around her waist to support her. Adele looked up at Adrien's eyes. They were filled with worry and something else. Something deeper and unknown to Adele. She shrugged. "I...don't…" Adele muttered before blacking out in Adrien's arms.

Adrien looked around for a minute. He quickly picked her up as if she was a doll and cradled her in his arms. Her black hair was out of its ponytail revealing the soft curls she had inherited from her mother. A faint smile appeared on his face. "Adele," he muttered softly. His face became soft and loving towards Adele as he watched her. Adele curled up against his chest unknowingly and sighed. She was out of it. Yet she was dreaming.

* * *

_ Adele opened her sad eyes and looked around. "This is so not cool." she hissed looking around. Adele was standing in the alley way again. Her body shivered violently from the cold air. She wrapped her arms around her body. "What ever is going on..." she hissed. "I don't won't to be a part of this." Yet all Adele could think of was of that little girl Laughter echoed through the damp air. The group of men appeared from the dense fog laughing and punching each other in the arm. The bottles of whisky swung in their dirty hands. Adele quickly hid in the alcove like before. As the men went by, Adele could have sweared she heard them talking about how it wasn' fun. Her blood began to boil. "Those son-of a..." Adele spat as the men disapeared. Remebering the girl, Adele ran quickly into the dense fog quickly. _

_Spotting the girl's small form in the corner, Adele quickly fell to her knees. It was cold, wet,and...stickly. Adele realized that she was kneeling in blood. Bile rose in her mouth. Adele fought the urge to vomit. The girl needed her help. Adele took a deep breath and placed her hands on the girl's shoulders. "Girl..." she stated turning the small form over. A shriek escaped her lips forcing Adele to back away. The small girl was her! Tears fell down Adele's face as she cowered in the opposite corner. It was defintely Adele with longer hair. Adele shook her head and looked around. "This isn't right." she stated. Adele gingerly got up to her feet and looked around. "Whoever is doing this," she screamed. "Please stop this madness!!"_

_A tall, muscular form appeared in the alleyway. A dark cloak covered the man's appearance from Adele. He quickly kneeled down at the girl's body. Adele crossed her arms and looked down. "This is so familiar," she thought. Sobs escaped the man making his whole body convulse. "I was too late." he muttered out loud. Adele looked back at the man. "That voice," she stated. "I know that voice." The hood fell down to reveal dark hair that was curled at the ends. He got up and looked up at the sky. "I was too late!!" he screamed. His face turned towards me. Anger and torment radiated from the angular face. Yet that isn't the reason Adele took a step back against the wall. The tall,muscular man was Adrien. _

_"Adrien?" Adele gasped. Her head was spinning. "This is too much." she murmured leaning against the moss-covered wall. The world was spinning as if there was an earthquake. "I fill find you again, Adelina." he stated. kneeling down to kiss the girl's dead lips. "I will find you again if it takes forever." Adele grabbed at her chest as a swift pain filled it. "Adrien," she gasped. The dream Adrien turned towards her. "Adelina?" he asked finally seeing Adele. Black spots covered her vision. Adele could feel herself fall to her knees. "I love you, Adelina." he stated._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four

Adrien laid Adele's body on an over-plushed bed that decorated the guest bedroom. Adele moaned in her sleep and her hand went up to her face. Adrien smiled and softly pushed her hand away from her face. The Egyptian sheets made her pale skin radiate as she slept. Dark tendrils of her hair decorated the shape of her face. "So beautiful," he murmured taking a breath in. "She smells the same." Adrien muttered. "Smells like... strawberries." He sighed and got up to his two feet. "Adrien?" Victoria muttered. He turned to find his sister watching him from the hallway. Her silvery hair shimmered in the darkness of the hallway. Her emerald eyes shimmered with an unknown knowledge that would send shivers down anybody except her brother. "We need to talk." She stated her eyes' glancing to Adele's sleeping body. Adrien nodded. "I will be down there in a second." He stated his eyes flashing back to Adele. Adrien could hear the silent footsteps indictating Victoria was going to the study. A sigh escaped Adele's lips. "Must be dreaming about something good." He thought to himself as he covered her with a blanket. "Adrien," Adele muttered in her sleep. He bent down and lightly touched her lips with his. "Sleep well, my love." he muttered

"What are you going to do about her?" Victoria asked. Adrien found her sitting down on the couch looking out of the window. It had started raining . "I don't know yet, sister." He answered leaning against a bookcase. "If she is the one from your past," she stated. "Then the nightmares are going to get worse until she questions her own insanity." Her emerald eyes flashed to her brother. "I will be here for her, Victoria." Adrien stated his voice dark. "Don't question that." Victoria nodded in defiance. "Very well." She stated getting up from the couch. The white dress hugged her curves tightly as she walked towards Adrien. "Then go to her, Adrien, and help her get through this." She swooned and Adrien held her up. "What's wrong, Victoria?" he asked. She shook his hold off of her. "I am just hungry." She answered looking up at Adrien. The edges of her irises were rimmed dark crimson. He nodded and let her pass him. "I will be back in an hour." She stated leaving him in the study. Victoria stopped and turned around. "Adrien?" she asked. He looked up to her. "Yes, Victoria?" he answered. "Control yourself." she insisted.

* * *

Adele opened her eyes to find herself looking up at a beige ceiling. Intricate designs decorated the ceiling. "Where am I?" she thought as she got up and looked around. The bedroom was small yet beautiful in a perculair way. A vanity decorated the wall to her right. It looked very old almost ancient. A large window decorated the wall to her left. Long, black curtains ordained the window covering the view from the plush bed. Adele pulled her hair into a bun and swiftly got up. Yet her body told her otherwise making her feel as if the world was spinning. "Oh my god. "she muttered holding onto the bedpost for support. "I feel as if I had been drugged." she moaned making her way to the window. She pushed the curtains away to reveal the view. It was raining. Adele sighed." You don't like the rain?" a familiar voice asked. Adele turned around to find Adrien watching her from the doorway. "Where am I?" Adele asked now on the defense. "You are safe." Adrien stated now crossing his arms. Adele puffed. "You didn't answer my question, Adrien." Adele spat. Suddenly the world began to spin again. Adele fell to her knees . "Wow." she muttered. Adele could feel cold hand on her shoulders. She turned her face to see Adrien watching her as he kneeled down beside her. " Are you okay?" he asked. _"I will find you again." _a voice muttered in her mind. The nightmare came back into her mind. The girls' face...her face haunted her mind . Shivers went through her body making her look at Adrien again. "Who are you?" she asked. Her voice cracked with fright. Adrien looked away. "Tell me, Adrien." Adele begged taking his face in her hands. "Who are you?" she asked. ""Why do you haunt my dreams?


	6. Chapter 6

"I don't think you would believe me, if I told you." Adrien mustered pulling Adele up onto her feet. She clung to him unknowingly. "Try me," she muttered thinking about that dream. "I think I could believe anything right now." Adrien lead her to a chest against the wall and sat her down on it. A smile decorated her face. "Thanks," she stated. "I feel like I'm being pulled from all directions." Adrien sat down beside her. He turned her head so she could face him. "I knew you once before." He began his voice soft. "We were lovers in a sense of manner." "You mean like a past life." She added her voice cracking. He nodded. "How could that be?" Adele shrieked her body shaking. Everything she had been taught flooded her mind. There was no such thing as past lives. It was unnatural. "Please let me say this, Adele." Adrien enforced. "I have waited lifetimes for you and I want you to know why. " Her eyes misted up. "All right," she stated grabbing his cold hands. "Continue." Adrien smiled brightly.

"I had met you at a ball my sister was having at her summer home." He told her. "Once our eyes met I knew we were soul mates, destined to be together forever." Adele looked down blushing fiercely. "You were so vibrant and alive." Adrien muttered his fingers playing with her hair. "I would do anything to keep you safe." "How are you alive, Adrien?" Adele stated interrupting Adrien. "You might as well tell her, Adrien." A familiar voice stated. Adrien looked to the doorframe to find Victoria watching them. "Who are you?" Adele asked with caution. A smile appeared on Victoria's face. "I'm Victoria, Adrien's sire." She answered bowing. "Sire?" Adele muttered confused. "Victoria!" Adrien growled. Victoria shrugged and walked out of the room. "Adrien??" Adele muttered touching his face with the tips of her fingers. "What's going on?" A sigh escaped his blood red lips. "I'm a vampire," he stated closing his eyes. "You are a vampire," Adele stated doubting him. He nodded. Adrien looked up at Adele and a shriek escaped her lips.

His once emerald eyes were now a misty red. His skin was paler than death itself. Chills ran through her body as he stared at her. Adele pushed herself up and away from Adrien. "Adele," Adrien muttered getting up to his feet. The way he moved…it was almost predator-like. "Stay away from me," Adele screamed. "You can't be real." Adrien's eyes returned to normal as he continued to stare at Adele. "Please don't abandon me for what I am, Adele." He pleaded. "You are a vampire, Adrien." She shrieked. "I became a vampire for you!" he stated as he walked slowly over to her. "I did this all for you." Adele shook her head. "No!" she muttered suddenly running out of the room. "Adele!" he yelled preparing to run after her. "Don't Adrien." Victoria ordered suddenly appearing in front of him. "I need to go to her." He growled. Victoria shook her head. "No, she needs time to sort this out." Victoria informed. "This can be very confusing to a mortal." Adrien looked out the window and watched Adele's retreating form. "Time can heal all wounds, Adrien." Victoria stated placing her hand on his shoulders.


	7. Chapter 7

Adele slammed her bedroom door shut and looked around quickly. "Good," she muttered. "He isn't here." Adele glanced up at her full length mirror. Her whole body was soaked in rainwater. Her hair was curled up in ringlets and dripping water on the carpet. "Adele, I got you a towel!" Nadia's sweet voice yelled through the door. Adele opened the door to let Nadia in. She bounced in handing the towel to Adele. "Thanks," Adele mustered up quickly running the towel over her exposed body. Nadia skipped over to Adele's bed and curled up on it. "Where were you?" Nadia asked looking at her with puppy eyes. "Got lost in the woods," Adele lied as she kicked off her shoes. Nadia sighed in agreement. It hurt Adele that she lied to Nadia, but she couldn't tell Nadia what Adrien had said to her. It was too unreal for even Adele to understand. Adele rub her face with the towel to get more color. "Nadia," Adele muttered through the towel. "Can you leave so I can change?" "All right," Nadia murmured getting up and stretching. "Thanks," Adele murmured watching Nadia walk out and close the door. Adele stripped off her soaked clothes and changed into a pair of pajama shorts and a black tank top. Adele threw the towel in the laundry basket and sighed. Adele could feel eyes boring into her back and it sent chills down her spine. "I know you are there, Adrien." She muttered bowing her head and pinching the bridge of her nose. "Adele," Adrien's voice muttered, Adele looked around for Adrien.

Adrien was crouching outside of her window. His black hair was plastered to his face unlike his usual spiky hair. His clothes were soaked as well making him appear like a drowned puppy. "Let me in, Adele." He muttered placing his hand on the window. Adele crossed her arms. "No, Adrien." She stated. "Please, Adele!" he whimpered. "It's cold out here!" Adele bit her lips and looked away."You are vampire," she muttered. "You could attack me." Adrien clamped his hand up into a fist. "Dammit Adele," he cursed looking away for a brief second. "I won't hurt you, Adele." He stated looking back at her with his starling emerald eyes. . "I would never hurt you." Adele walked up to the window and opened it. Adrien didn't move, but his eyes followed her. "Come in, Adrien." She stated taking in a sharp breath of air. "Are you sure?" he asked. Adele nodded in response. A smile appeared on his face. Adele sat on her bed and watched as Adrien crawled through her window. His movements were fluid like a snake. Adele could feel the tiny hairs on her nape rise from instinct. Adrien closed the window and snapped the lock shut.

"All right," Adele muttered softly. "What do you want?" Adele crossed her arms and waited for a response. "Victoria told me to stay away, but I couldn't." he muttered looking around. Thoughts of their previous engagement ran through her mind. Adele winced from the metal pain she was enduring. "Adele, please don't be angry with me." He muttered kneeling down before her. "I don't know you!" Adele shrieked suddenly covering her mouth. "Adele?" Nadia asked in question. "Are you okay?" Adele's eyes flashed to Adrien. "I'm fine, Nadia!" Adele answered in a calm tone. "Go play with Gwen." Adele looked back at Adrien. "You know me, Adele." Adrien stated. Adele locked eyes with him. She knew he was right; she did know him. Adele didn't want to trust him but she couldn't deny her feelings for him. "It's so unclear," Adele muttered cradling her head in her hands. "Adele!" Grandpa's voice echoed. "Where are you?" "I'm in my room," she answered quickly. "Come down here," Grandpa ordered. "There is someone here you need to meet." Adele stood up and looked down at Adrien. He was watching her. "Are you going to be here when I come back?" she whimpered. Adrien got up to his two feet. "If that is what you wish for, then yes." Adrien answered. Adele looked at the door and back at Adrien. "Be here when I come back." She told him.


	8. Chapter 8

_Three Days later_

"Nadia!" Adele shrieked happily jumping into an cleared area of the forest. It was a bright summer day and there was no clouds in sight. Adele stopped and pulled her dark curls into a messy ponytail. The heat was growing unbearable. "I'm not going to be able to stand this much longer." she muttered waving her hand for fake wind. "Its too hot." Too make it worse, she was dressed in a pair of ripped blue jeans and a black Three Days Grace t-shirt. "Nadia, come out!" Adele yelled. "Its too hot to be out here anymore." Giggles echoed through the air. Adele turned around to see where they were coming from.

"Adele," Adrien's voice muttered making Adele shudder.

"Where are you?" she asked looking around. Adele couldn't spot him making her more edgy.

"I'm right here," he answered appearing in front of her. A small scream escaped her lips as she jumped back.

"**What do you think you are doing**?" she screamed placing her hand over her heart. "**Do you want me to die of fright**?" Adrien was laughing at this point making Adele's anger boil. Adrien had no right to scare her. She couldn't help it that she wasn't a...vampire. Adele shuddered from the thought and began to walk away.

"Come on, Adele." he pleaded taking her hand and wrapping the other arm around her waist. "I was only joking." Adele's heart jumped from the contact between their exposed skin. It felt like static, but it sent such a pleasurable feeling though her that she couldn't resist.

"What do you want, Adrien?" she asked not fighting him. "

"I just want to be near you." he answered touching her face with the tips of his fingers. "You don't know how long I have waited for you, Adele." Adele's heart felt as if it was going to jump out of her chest. In an unknown part of her mind, Adele could truly say that she felt the same way about him. Adele felt the supernatural connection between them and she wanted so much more.

"I feel the same way about you." she muttered looking at his emerald eyes. "I think that...I..." Adrien drew Adele closer to him breaking the empty space between them. "I think that I ...lo.." Adele repeated until an unknown voice shrieked, "Oooo."Adele turned to find Nadia watching them from the pathway. Her bright yellow sundress shimmered in the sunlight making Adele cringe in Adrien's arms.

"I'm going to tell Grandpa!!" she shrieked clutching Gwen as she ran up the path.

"Nadia!" Adele yelled letting go of Adrien with a smile on her face. "Stop!" Nadia was already half way to the house and Adele couldn't run if she wanted to.

"Adrien," Adele murmured turning back around. He wasn't there no more. "Adrien!" she shrieked looking around. Laughter echoed though the air making her smile. She would see him again and that didn't scare her.


End file.
